l'amore per il mio anello di nebbia
by ShikiTeito
Summary: "aku tak butuh yg namanya kasih sayang!" "kau salah! tak ada orang yg tak butuh kasih sayang!" fic aneh bin ajaib author.. warning di dalam... yaoi, BL 6927 sligh 6918


Osh… ini adalah fic valentine-whiteday project… semoga menarik minat anda sekalian… ^^

ooooOOOoooo

Disclaim Amano Akira yang selalu membeuat kita penasaran dengan jalan ceritanya

Pair 6927 slight 6918 dan 5927

Rate M

Warning! Aneh, gaje, banyak OC, ngegantung, OOC, lemon jelek, amburadul! R-18

ooooOOOoooo

l'amore per il mio anello di nebbia

_~Selamat Menikmati~_

Orang bodoh dari mana yang seenaknya membuat hari bernama Valentine? Suatu hari yang bodoh menurutku. Siapa yang sudi membagi kasih sayang pada orang lain yang jelas-jelas tak menyayangi kita sendiri?

"Hal bodoh yang buat pun orang bodoh"

Itulah komentarku untuk hari menyebalkan itu. Tak lebih dan tak kurang, hanya satu yang kuinginkan. Melewati hari menyebalkan itu dengan membunuh.

Tak ada kasih sayang, dan tak menerima kasih sayang.

"Jangan pernah katakan, jika kau tak membutuhkan kasih sayang Mukuro! Semua orang pasti memerlukannya!"

Pandangan mata coklat itu berkilat tajam, seperti tak suka aku mengatai hari itu. Hanya seringai yang kutampakkan.

"Jangan ikut campur akan perasaan orang lain, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

Sekali lagi matanya berkilat tajam, "aku tak mencampuri perasaan siapapun. Tapi aku tau, jika kau membutuhkan kasih sayang Mukuro"

Mengena sekali perkataannya, apa dia bodoh? Atau hanya sok tau? Sebaiknya kukatakan dengan jelas sekali lagi padanya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau tidak hanya memasuki teritori orang, kau juga mengurusi dan mencampuri urusan orang. Sudah pernah kubilang aku tak sudi dibantu oleh mafia, apalagi mafia sepertimu…"

Matanya yang berkilat tajam kian lama kian redup, huh orang yang berhati lemah. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa dia menjadi boss mafia.

"Tapi, Mukuro… aku hanya… itu… aku… hiks…"

Eeghh! lagi-lagi air mata! Apa si '_dame_' ini tak tau aku tak menyukai air matanya? Atau dia memang sengaja? Cih, menyusahkan.

"Kau hanya apa? Kenapa hanya begitu saja kau menangis? Cih, tak bisakah kau menghilangkan rasa cengengmu jika bersamaku? Aku bukan pengasuh anak, kau harus ingat itu!"

Apa yang sekarang kulakukan? Menghapus jejak air matanya dengan tanganku? Yang benar saja, sejak kapan aku melakukannya? Dan, wajah sedihnya sudah berganti wajah kaget. Sial! Apa yang kulakukan!

"Muku… ro…?"

Aku berjalan secepatnya, siapa yang mau kepergok melakukan hal aneh dengan mafia? Seumur hidup aku tak akan sudi. Perasaan? Yang benar saja. Dalam kamusku tak ada yang namanya perasaan. Perasaan hanya sesuatu yang menyusahkan dan tak menguntungkan serta tak diperlukan dalam pertarungan.

Bertarung adalah segalanya, segala kenikmatan adalah saat kita memenangkan pertarungan. Menghabisi lawan adalah hal terindah yang bisa kita dapatkan, menatap tetes demi tetes darah yang jatuh ketanah adalah kegembiraan tiada taranya.

Silahkan mengataiku psiko atau apapun yang kalian inginkan, aku… hanya menikmati apa yang bisa kunikmati.

"Cih, yang benar saja… apa yang kulakukan…"

Tapi… tangan ini terasa hangat saat menyentuhnya. Huh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Hangat? Jangan gila kau Rokudo Mukuro! Atau kau sudah teracuni oleh anak itu?

"Rokudo Mukuro… ternyata kau datang juga, tempat ini akan menjadi kuburanmu. Ah, tenang saja… aku akan menjaga kuburanmu ini."

"Oya? Hibari Kyouya… kufufu~ tak kusangka sedalam itukah kau mencintaiku? Jika itu keinginanmu aku akan melawanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku"

Menarik, wajah bocah burung ini memerah. Ternyata dugaanku benar, terlalu gampang untuk dimengerti. Menyebalkan dan membosankan.

"Tu… tutup mulutmu! Kami korosu!"

Hmph, serangan yang bertenaga dan sangat mengincar titik vital. Terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Tahan dan dorong, sangat pas untuk melawan serangan tersebut.

"Kufufu~ Kyouya… seranganmu terlalu simple dan mudah dibaca,"

Dalam sekali gerakan tubuh bocah di hadapanku ada dalam pelukanku, kutarik rambutnya kebelakang. Akibat dari kebodohannya karena menyerangku secara membabi buta, kurenggut bibirnya.

Kulihat kedua tangannya yang memgangi kedua tonfa miliknya jatuh terplanting ke tanah, dan memeluk erat leherku menariknya pelan agar ciuman bodoh ini semakin dalam.

Andai yang berada didalam pelukanku saat ini adalah Tsunayoshi, seperti apa raut wajahnya? Tunggu! Kenapa aku memikirkan anak itu? Dia tak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal seperti ini dengan orang sehina aku.

Walau dia berkali-kali mengatakan dia peduli dan percaya padaku. Semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka! Tapi, kenapa hati kecilku ingin mempercayai ucapannya? Ucapan bualan dari mafia? Yang benar saja.

"Mu… Kuro… angh…"

"Kufufu~ oya? Kyouya, sepertinya kau menikmatinya ya?"

Seorang pria membuka lebar kakinya untuk memuaskan lelaki lainnya, apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Tsunayoshi jika tau kedua shugosha-nya melakukan hal ini? Dan salah satu dari kedua laki-laki tersebut adalah seseorang yang sudah disukainya semenjak smp. Apa dia akan menangis? Ataukah marah?

"Mu… kuro… harder… aaahh…"

"Seperti yang kau inginkan, Kyouya"

Desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, semburan pre-cum keluar dari penisnya. Sensasi yang dibarikan dinding rectumnya membuat sensasi tiada tara hingga membuat ku ingin keluar.

"Mukuro!"

"Ukh…"

Lelah sekali, dan… perih. Ternyata dia mencakarku dimana-mana, pantas perih sekali. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutupi bola mata hitam miliknya. Tak seikat benangpun menutupi tubuh kami. Perasaan kesal apa ini? Kenapa sering kali kurasakan setelah aku melakukan hal ini? Hanya bayang wajahnya yang ada di pikiranku.

Wajah terluka dan air mata yang mengalir, kenapa sekarang aku merasa bahwa diriku telah gila? Gila akan sosoknya yang selalu mengurusiku. Cukup! Aku tak ingin memikirkan hal itu, tak mungkin dia ingin bersama dengan diriku yang kotor?

"Tsunayoshi… baru kusadari, bahwa... aku-"

Malam semakin larut, seluruh manusia yang menikmati keindahan malam telah terlelap. Tak ada yang akan tahu, jika apa yang kukatakan dengan menatap langit malam saat itu. Membawa bencana yang tak akan pernah diinginkan.

.

.

"? Mukuro!"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang tingginya tak seberapa itu berlari kecil menuju seseorang yang baru saja dilihat dan dipanggil olehnya. Tak seberapa lama pemuda itu berhenti di hadapan orang yang dipanggilnya Mukuro, dan tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa, Tsunayoshi?"

Mukuro Rokudo atau lebih mudahnya Mukuro, bertanya singkat pada pemuda di hadapannya yang masih senang dengan senyumannya itu.

Senyuman lembut yang dikeluarkan Tsunayoshi tampak lebih lembut saat Mukuro, menanggapi panggilannya. Sepertinya tampak senang karena sang Kiri no Shugosha menanggapi seruannya.

"Mukuro… ah! Benar, aku belum memberimu coklat… bisa kau mengikutiku ke ruang kerjaku saat ini juga?"

Alis mata Mukuro mengernyit, seperti tak menyukai apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda coklat yang tersenyum didepannya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan ucapannku tak lama ini? Aku tak butuh yang namanya…"

"Itu tak benar, Mukuro! Semua orang pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang! Contohnya aku, aku menyukai pemuda berambut nanas berwarna biru gelap di hadapan ku ini. Aku selalu menantikan saat-saat bersamanya, tersenyum bersamanya dan menangis bersamanya. Tak akan kulewatkan moment bersamanya!"

Tsuna tersenyum, seperti sangat lega mengutarakan isi hatinya pada orang yang sudah lama disukainya. Dan kagetlah Mukuro yang mengetahui akan kebenaran yang sudah diucapkan oleh Tsuna. Pemuda yang tak lama telah meluluhkan hati beku Mukuro, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Mukuro sendiri. Benarkah baru-baru ini hatinya luluh pada pemuda di hadapannya?

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Tsunayoshi? Apa kau bodoh? Aku membencimu, hatimu lemah, kau lemah dan sok kuat. Apa gunanya orang yang tak bisa diandalkan?"

Senyuman tergantikan, wajah terluka sekaligus senyum pahit diperlihatkan pemuda coklat itu. Betapa shocknya pemuda itu saat ini. Pernyataan benci dikeluarkan dari mulut orang yang sangat dicintainya. Air mata seakan luruh dari tempatnya bersarang.

"Be… begitu… kah? Se… sepertinya aku, sudah… mengatakan hal yang… menyusahkan bagimu… Mukuro… maaf, aku tak menyadari perasaanmu… aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi…"

Juudaime, demikian julukannya. Berlari meninggalkan Kiri no Shugosha-nya, dengan wajah terluka. Air mata yang tak dapat dibendungi, dan hati yang sudah terkoyak. Menutup sedikit demi sedikit kehangatan hati sang Juudaime.

Tsunayoshi yang lemah dan baik hati semakin lama menghilang. Membuat resah di hati para ajudan dan Shugosha-nya. Sosoknya yang tersenyum ceria sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Tak satu orang pun disana yang dapat menjawabnya. Sakit hati, mungkin itu hal yang cocok untuk dikatakan sebagai penyebabnya.

"Juudaime… apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda berambut silver dengan gaya gurita tampak mencemaskan keadaan pemuda coklat yang sedang duduk di singgasananya sambil memeriksa dokumen. Senyum paksaan terpapar di bibir mungilnya, dan gelengan kepala telah menjawab kebingungan Gokudera Hayato.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Lebih baik kau istirahat, bukankah kau baru saja menyelesaikan misi jangka panjang? Kurasa kau perlu menikmati hari liburmu."

Gokudera tampak enggan, namun… dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri yang memang sudah kelelahan. "Baik, saya akan menuruti perkataan anda Juudaime."

Tsuna tersenyum, Gokudera menunduk sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan pemuda tersebut. Sebuah helaan kecil keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut coklat. Bisakah dia bersikap tegas dan tak lemah? Bisakah dia tersenyum ceria lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Mukuro?

"_Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Tsunayoshi? Apa kau bodoh? Aku membencimu, hatimu lemah, kau lemah dan sok kuat. Apa gunanya orang yang tak bisa diandalkan?"_

Menutup matanyapun percuma, kata-kata itu muncul kembali seperti sebuah kaset video yang diputar kembali. Ingatanpun bermain di kepalanya, tak membiarkannya melupakan penyebab rasa sakit hatinya.

Tanpa di sadari Tsuna, Mukuro-chan. Burung hantu Mukuro mengintai pergerakannya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Mukuro kali ini? Benarkah dirinya benar-benar membenci pemuda yang sekarang ini memenuhi hatinya itu?

.

.

Kebodohan yang telah merenggutku. Mulut sialan ini yang telah menghancurkan segalanya. Kata-kata yang tak berasal dari hatiku membludak keluar. Ucapan menyakitkan yang dapat membuatmu berubah menjadi buruk keluar dari mulut ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? Mendatanginya dan meminta maaf? Tidak, seorang Rokudo Mukuro enggan meminta maaf, sebaiknya kuintai dia dengan Mukuro-chan. Kurasa hewan itu akan sedikit berguna disaat seperti ini.

"Keluarlah, Mukuro…"

Asap keluar dari dalam box milikku. Terlihat seekor burung hantu yang tampak angkuh mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang.

"Mukuro, pergilah dan intai Tsunayoshi. Kau mengerti?" ucapku.

Burung hantu di hadapanku mengangguk, dan terbang menuju ruangan kebesaran boss Vongola.

Tsunayoshi seperti biasa duduk di kursi dengan sandaran tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan dan diukir dengan ukiran halus karya professional. Di hadapannya terlihat sebuah meja yang tertutup dokumen-dokumen yang telah dibacanya dan belum dibacanya.

"Ah, terima kasih Gokudera-kun" ujar Tsunayoshi mengambil secangkir kopi yang di tawarkan oleh Gokudera Hayato.

"Sama-sama, Juudaime… apa ada yang anda inginkan lagi?" tanya pemuda berambut silver.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum, "tidak perlu, terima kasih" ucapnya dengan pelan.

Cih, apa-apan dia. Gokudera Hayato? Bocah sok kuat, seperti anjing yang menjaga seekor burung. Hmph! Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku jadi sensi sekali? Seperti bukan aku saja, menyebalkan.

"Mukuro, kembalilah dalam box, aku jadi tak tertarik padanya lagi."

.

.

"Tsunayoshi, katakan padaku… mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

Angin bergerak semilir, menyejukkan hari yang tampak panas hari itu. Tampaknya bukan hanya hari tersebut yang panas akan tetapi wajah seorang pemuda berambut coklat itu pun tampak memerah panas.

"Itu, karena… aku… karena kau… tampak kesepian… memang awalnya aku hanya menganggapmu sama dengan semua shugosha-ku tapi… akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku menganggapmu lebih daripada yang lain."

Wajah Tsunayoshi memerah, panas. Entah malu entah apa, tapi mungkin saja setelah mengatakan unek-uneknya hatinya yang galau dan gundah dapat terobati sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kapan tepatnya kau sadar?" tanya pemuda di hadpannya.

Mata merah birunya berkilat tajam seakan menguliti mangsa yang ada di hadapannya. Mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya agar hatinya berhenti beregemuruh saat berdekatan dengan pemuda di hadapannya dan rasa penasarannya teratasi.

Wajah pemuda coklat itu tampak makin memerah, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba meningkat 1 oktaf membuatnya kelimpungan sendiri menentukan jawaban apa yang harus di berinya.

"Umh… saat, kau bersama Hibari-san… ukh," di alihkan wajahnya menjauhi tatapan kaget Mukuro yang tertuju padanya.

"Jadi… kau cemburu pada Kyouya?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas itu berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali.

Dengan malu-malu, Tsunayoshi menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa memang dia cemburu pada Kumo no Shugosha-nya yang dekat dengan Kiri no Shugosha-nya.

Entah ekspresi apa yang harus di berikan sang Kiri no Shugosha kita kali ini. Kaget? Belum tentu, dia bisa menguasai wajahnya walau sekaget apapun dirinya. Senang? Apa lagi ekspresi ini, hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan olehnya.

Berat, ekspresi apa yang harus dilakukannya! Bingung, itu jawaban yang pas untuk keadaannya sekarang.

"Muku… ro?" tatapan bingung keluar dari pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa, aku hanya… merasa senang saja…" ujar Mukuro dengan wajah merah serta raut yang memperlihatkan dirinya sedang malu-malu.

Tak hanya Mukuro, sekarang giliran Tsunayoshi yang berwajah merah serta malu-malu. Pasangan bodoh… beginilah sebutan mereka.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi… benarkah tidak apa?" aku bertanya padanya, aku takut jika saat itu ia tak siap, aku hanya bisa melukainya jika ia tak siap.

Kulihat wajahnya yang sangat bahagia, anggukkan pelan dilakukannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kepala bagian penisku menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut rectumnya. Dalam sekali gerak seluruh bagian penisku terselubung dalam dinding rectumnya yang sangat panas.

"Aaakkhh! Aahh… akkhh… sakittt…"

Erangan yang dapat membuatku semakin bernafsu, betapa indahnya suaranya saat mengalunkan simfoni yang hanya untukku itu. Waktu memacu kami untuk berbuat lebih, kali ini Tsunayoshi berada di atasku.

Menaik turunkan pahanya dengan tempo yang seimbang, sehingga kami dapat menikmatinya. Peluh membasahi tubuh kami, kenikmatan tampak memuncak di setiap inci tubuh kami. Perlahan, Tsunayoshi mengelarkan hasratnya dan menyembur ke perut dan dada kami, sedangkan hasratku bersarang directumnya.

Belum puas, aku memasukkan batang penisku kembali dalam rectumnya. Dinding yang menghimpit serta sisa sperma yang masih berada di sana membuat tempat itu semakin sempit hingga hasrat itu kembali tumpah.

Tsunayoshi yang telah kelelahan tertidur di sampingku, badannya penuh peluh. Ingin kusuruh dia setidaknya membasuh tubuhnya, tapi melihatnya yang sudah kelelahan membuatku tak kuasa membiarkannya tertatih menuju kamar mandi yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat kami sekarang.

"Tsunayoshi… ti amo…"

.

.

"Juudaime! Gawat!"

Gokudera Hayato, sang Arashi no Shugosha tanpa bersalah mendobrak keras ruang kerja Tsuna dan mengakibatkan kekagetan untuk Tsuna. Oh, apa kalian tau… pintu yang dirusak Gokudera saat ini adalah pintu ke 6927 [#dhajaredbunuhed].

Tsunayoshi menatap Gokudera dengan ekor matanya, "ada apa, Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya lumayan bingung.

Gokudera tampaknya mengatur nafasnya, setelah berlari setidaknya 500 meter dari start. Dengan badan sedikit membungkuk dan memegang ambang pintu sebagai tumpuan agar dirinya tak jatuh.

"Hibari… Hibari dan Mukuro…" ujarnya tersendat-sendat antara tak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana dan nafas yang sesak karena habis berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanyanya.

"Hibari dan Mukuro… mereka, diserang oleh orang tak dikenal dan sekarang dirawat!" ujarnya akhirnya dapat mengatur kata-kata serta nafasnya.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Tsuna tentu saja kaget, bagaimana tidak. Mukuro dan Hibari adalah shugosha-nya yang paling kuat. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua kalah?

"Dimana tempat mereka dirawat sekarang?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah tenang.

Sepertinya Tsuna tak ingin memperlihatkan raut wajah yang berlebihan pada Gokudera. Dia yakin, jika dia melakukannya, setelah itu Gokudera pasti akan menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka yang pasti dengan wajah galak dan aura kelam yang akan dikeluarkan jika, sang arashi no shugosha tahu dirinya berpacaran dengan Mukuro. Apalagi mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'. Oh, dapat diketahui seperti apa kekacauan yang akan dilakukan oleh Gokudera.

Gokudera mengangguk, "mereka ada di ruang rawat nomor 3 di ujung kiri lantai 3. Sepertinya si kepala batu itu sudah merawat mereka."

Tsuna menatap Gokudera dan menghela nafas, "syukurlah, mereka baik-baik saja… lalu, kenapa kau tampak seperti sangat khawatir seperti itu? Tak seperti biasanya…" ujar Tsuna yang tampaknya mengena pada pemuda berambut silver itu.

Pemuda berambut silver bergaya tako itu tampaknya jadi bingung sendiri. Menurut pengetahuan-nya dan mendengar gossip (sebenarnya diapun tak mempercayai gossip) bahwa, sang Juudaime yang sangat di hormati-nya sekaligus di cintai-nya sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan salah satu shugosha-nya.

Tapi dilihat-lihat, Lambo yang umurnya masih belasan tahun tak mungkin pacaran dengan Juudaime yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Ryohei? Dia hanya menganggap Tsuna sebagai adiknya. Yamamoto? Jika dia berani berpacaran dengan Juudaime, dia pasti sudah dibantai oleh Gokudera.

Jadi… ada dua orang _suspect_ sekarang yang masih menjadi buah pemikiran Gokudera. Sang Kiri no shugosha dan Kumo no shugosha. Menurutnya, hanya diantara mereka berdua yang paling kuat menjadi tersangka. Andaikan mereka berdua tak sedang terluka dan membutuhkan perawatan, mungkin saja Gokudera akan menyerang mereka berdua dengan kesal walau tau akan kalah.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa Juudaime, hanya… bukankah itu hal gawat? Di saat seperti ini kita kehilangan dua orang terkuat kita…" ujar Gokudera sambil melihat kearah lain dan sedikit tak suka saat ia mengatakan 'dua orang terkuat'.

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, "hmm… begitu ya, yah baiklah… bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi mereka. Mungkin saja mereka sudah siuman…" ujarnya tersenyum.

Tampaknya Gokudera sedang sedikit memikirkan apa yang akan direaksikannya pada sang Juudaime. "Baiklah… mumpung saya juga sedang senggang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Dalam hening, kedua langkah itu tampak saling bekejaran dalam diam. Juudaime yang berada di depan sedangkan Arashi no shugosha berada di belakang.

Tak terdengar suara sedikit pun kecuali langkah kaki mereka. Keheningan yang cukup lama dan cukup mengherankan. Tak biasanya Gokudera sangat diam, biasanya dia pasti akan berbicara setidaknya untuk basa basi. Sepertinya mereka berkutat pada pemikiran mereka sendiri.

Juudaime a.k.a Tsunayoshi, sepertinya sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mukuro. Apa benar kekasihnya itu tidak apa-apa… sedangkan Arashi no shugosha a.k.a Gokudera, berpikir tentang kedua tersangka yang mungkin saja menjadi kekasih sang Juudaime.

Gokudera tampak tak terima mendapati orang yang menjadi tumpuan hidup seorang Vongola Decimo bukuanlah dirinya. Namun salah seorang Guardian yang tampak sedang di khawatirkan oleh-nya.

Bolehkah Gokudera merasa iri pada orang tersebut? Jawabannya masih mengambang dalam pikirannya yang selalu memikirkan tentang kedengkiannya itu. Bolehkah senyuman sang Juudaime hanya untuknya? Rasa ingin memonopoli Tsuna tampaknya sudah sangat besar, tapi dia menyadari satu hal.

Tak ada tempat di hati Juudaime keberadaannya.

Juudaime hanya mencintai orang itu, tak ada secuil harapan untuk memasuki hubungan mereka.

Gokudera berhenti dan tersenyum miris, ingin rasanya ia menangis. "Juudaime…" panggilnya dengan suara serak, tampak dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya untuk menanggapi panggilan Gokudera, "ada apa Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya setelah memutar badannya dan menatap sosok Gokudera yang sedang menunduk.

Miris memang. Sosok Gokudera tampak sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh yang gemetar, suara yang dibuat-buat kuat dan rasa ingin menangis yang ia tahan.

"Maaf… sepertinya saya tak bisa pergi menjenguk dengan anda. Saya ingat bahwa ada urusan penting…" ujar Gokudera menunduk singkat dan memutar tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan sang Juudaime.

Tsuna hanya bisa menatap punggung Gokudera. Pemuda berambut silver itu telah berlari meninggalkannya dan semakin lama sosoknya menghilang.

Sebenarnya Tsuna tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi pada Gokudera. Ia ingin tahu, tapi di urungkannya niatnya itu. Saat ini, yang ingin di temuinya adalah kekasihnya. Rokudo Mukuro.

Setelah Gokudera menjauh dari hadapannya, Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaannya geregetan sekali jika belum melihat keadaan sang kekasih.

Akhirnya di temukannya ruangan yang merawat shugosha-nya, lantai 3 ujung kiri ruang medis nomor 3. Perlahan dibukanya, dan berharap tak ada orang di sana. Dan benar saja, sama sekali tak ada orang, hanya sebuah ranjang yang memperlihatkan sesosok Rokudo Mukuro yang sedang terlelap.

Awalnya Tsuna mencari-cari keberadaan Hibari, tapi di urungkannya niatnya. Dia menduga bahwa Hibari sudah kembali kekamarnya dibantu seseorang walau mungkin dia tak mau.

"Mukuro…" ujarnya lirih menatap sang kekasih terluka disana-sini. Dalam langkah pelan Tsuna mendekatinya, duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tachi… Kotaroh…" panggilnya pada dua orang yang segera muncul di hadapannya.

Orang yang bernama Tachi mengenakan atasan seperti yukata dengan celana pendek non formal. Berambut hitam dan berbola mata merah ruby. Sedangkan Kotaroh kebalikan dari Tachi, rambut merah burgundy dan berbola mata onyx, dan tentu dia mengenakan jas formal miliknya.

Tsuna sedikit sweatdroped saat melihat apa yang dikenakan oleh Tachi. "Tachi… Kotaroh… bisa kalian menyelidiki kasus kali ini?" pinta Tsuna dengan nada sedikit rendah dan wajah yang tampak berang.

Tachi dan Kotaroh terpaksa merasakan tekanan yang sangat berat. Walau merasakan rasa berat tersebut, Tachi yang sangat menyukai tantangan tersenyum, pilihannya untuk mengikuti Tsuna ternyata sangat benar sekali.

"Tentu saja Juudaime, serahkan pada saya. Tapi… bolehkah saya memberi pelajaran pada orang tersebut?" tanya Tachi sambil terus mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan sang anak buah, "sesukamu Tachi-kun…" ujarnya menyuruh keduanya untuk menyingkir.

"Baik! _Decimo comandamento__è la nostra__vita_!" ujar keduanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Kufufu~ sejak kapan kau jadi sedingin itu, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Sejak aku menyukai _Boku wa Kiri no Shugosha_…"

Tsuna memutar tubuhnya menatap lembut sosok Mukuro yang sekarang dalam posisi duduknya. Senyum lembut tak lupa menghias di bibirnya, satu kata yang dapat mencerminkan sosok Tsuna saat ini di mata sang Kiri no shugosha. Manis.

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan, sepertinya pemuda nanas itu lah yang mengeluarkannya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Oya? Kau tak perlu berbuat seperti itu… ukh…" Mukuro memegangi perutnya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Secara reflex Tsuna mendekati Mukuro dan membantunya, "apa kau tidak apa Mukuro?" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir. Namun memang sudah dari awalnya Mukuro suka sekali iseng, dia terkekeh pelan dan pada akhirnya tertawa lumayan keras.

Tsuna yang kaget, menyadari perbuatan Mukuro menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul-mukul dada Mukuro. Yang benar saja, sudah sakit tetap saja suka iseng. Oh, betapa cocoknya jika mereka memang di juluki pasangan bodoh.

"Huh! Aku sudah capek-capek khawatir ternyata kau malah seperti itu. Ok, aku benci kamu!" ujar Tsuna ngambek, dan membuat Mukuro terkeh lebih keras.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian datang sebuah laporan dari Tachi, alangkah kagetnya Tsuna. Ternyata dalam keluarganya terdapat pengkhianat sebuah organisasi jahat yang sangat besar.

Tachi yang sudah mendapat ijin dari Juudaime, telah menghabisi orang tersebut dengan sebelumnya telah mengorek sebuah informasi besar. Untungnya Kotaroh si kepala dingin segera menghentikan pembantaian Tachi sebelum penyelidikan mereka sia-sia karena tak mendapatkan secuilpun informasi.

"Jadi… sudah kau habisi mereka, Tachi?" tanya sang Juudaime yang sekarang telah duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil membaca laporan yang di berikan Kotaroh dan Tachi.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebih mirip seringai. "Tentu saja Juudaime-sama! Saya sudah membunuhnya bahkan orang-orang yang termasuk dalam kelompoknya pun sudah saya bantai!" Tampaknya Tachi sangat senang dengan acara pembantaiannya kali ini.

"Scusa Decimo. Saya tak bisa menghentikan si bodoh ini…" ujar Kotaroh sambil membungkuk. Pemuda berambut merah ini dengan tenang memaksa Tachi untuk mengikutinya, menundukkan kepala kepada sang Juudaime.

"Tidak apa-apa, angkatlah kepala kalian Tachi, Kotaroh… kerja kalian sudah bagus. Tapi…" ujar Tsuna merendahkan suaranya dan memberikan jeda. "Jika kau membantai tapi tak mendapatkan informasi barang secuil pun, atau melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Maka pada saat itu juga, kau akan di perlakukan sama dengan orang-orang yang kau bunuh. Mengerti?"

Tachi semakin memperdalam tundukannya, "ya! Maafkan atas perbuatan saya yang hampir sia-sia!"

"Baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti, kembalilah… kalian pasti lelah sekali." Tsuna tersenyum setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan _glare_-nya pada Tachi karena keteledorannya.

"Baik!"

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, hujanpun turut memberikan duka. Kemarin, baru saja terdengar bahwa ayah Yamamoto. Pergi menuju alam sana karena terbunuh saat sebuah organisasi asing melakukan penyerangan dan perluasan daerah.

Sekali lagi kematian seseorang. Jika sebelumnya adalah Vongola Nono akibat penyakitnya, sekarang adalah ayah Yamamoto.

Isak tangis terdengar di berbagai tempat di Vongola Base. Setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan sebuah pita berwarna kuning, tak peduli dimana mereka menyematkannya terlihat mondar mandir dimana-mana, walau sebelumnyapun selalu mengenakannya.

"Ju… Juudaime… maafkan, gara-gara saya… orang tua si bodoh itu… ukh"

Gokudera Hayato tampak menyesali akan perbuatannya. Wajahnya terlihat menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya, matanya merah akibat menahan air mata.

Tsuna yang sedari tadi terus diam menahan tangisnya hanya menatap hampa pintu ruangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun… ini juga… kesalahanku…"

"Tidak… ini bukan…"

"Tidak Gokudera-kun… jika aku tak terlambat mengetahuinya, ini semua tak akan terjadi…"

"Cukup Tsuna! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, kau juga Gokudera… aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu tentang semua ini…"

Tsuna dan Gokudera menatap lekat kearah pintu. Yamamoto yang sedang terluka, (karena pada saat itu dia sedang bersama ayahnya dan melawan beberapa orang organisasi itu) berjalan kearah mereka menampakkan senyuman khasnya.

Senyuman itu membuat kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya menangis tersedu. Yamamoto tampak panik, tapi teteap tersenyum dan berjalan kearah keduanya mendekatkan dirinya ke Gokudera dan Tsuna lalu memeluk mereka.

"Hehehe… sudah lama tak begini ya. Jika dipikir, kita berpelukan seperti ini terakhir kali sewaktu smp."

Yamamoto terus menampakkan senyumannya, dia mencoba untuk tak membuat kedua sahabatnya menangis. Hal yang sangat sulit untuknya disaat seperti ini.

"Baka… Yakyu no baka!"

"Yamamoto… kau bodoh!"

"A… ahaha… hiks… seorang… pria… hiks… tak boleh… menangis… kalian tahu itu?"

"Tidak peduli… pada akhirnya… kita memang memiliki… kelenjar air mata… baka!"

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun… hiks…"

"Oya oya… kalian bertiga ini… terutama Tsunayoshi-ku… kalian seharusnya tak berpelukan di hadapanku kan?" ujar Mukuro yang sejak sedari tadi melihat di pintu. Karena dialah yang mengantar Yamamoto ke ruangan Tsuna.

"Mu… Mukuro?" teriak keduanya kaget.

"Oya? Ada apa Tsunayoshi-KU?"

Tampaknya Mukuro sengaja menekan kata 'ku' agar mereka bertiga tak lagi berpelukan dan satu lagi… agar Gokudera tak seenaknya menyukai Tsunayoshi-nya. Hei, kalian harus tahu. Mukuro sangat peka terhadap rangsang! [authordbunuh] maksudnya peka terhadap kecoa pengganggu yang sangat mengidolakan Tsuna sama halnya Gokudera.

Walau seberapa keras mereka berusaha untuk mengidolakan Tsuna, tak akan ada orang yang mendapatkan cinta, tubuh dan senyuman-nya. Hanya sang Kiri no Shugosha lah yang akan mendapatkannya.

Tsuna sepertinya merasakan ada aura gelap di belakangnya. Ternyata dugaannya tepat, sekarang sang Arashi no Shugosha sedang melancarkan aura kelamnya yang ditujukan untuk Kiri no Shugosha. Mukuro pun tak mau kalah dan melancarkan aura permusuhannya.

"Go… Gokudera-kun… Mu… Mukuro…" ujarnya sambil menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Ahahaha… akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita melihat keduanya bertarung, ya kan, Tsuna?" ujar Yamamoto yang menganggap apa yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat menarik.

'Menyenangkan dari mana? Kalau tempat ini hancur, iya! Gimana nih, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Reborn!'

Wajah Tsuna cemas akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini jika mereka bertarung di ruangannya. Yang pasti, ruangan akan penuh lubang bahkan hancur, barang-barang di sekitar tak akan terselamatkan, biaya rekonstruksi, lamanya rekonstruksi dan omelan Reborn akan menunggu setelah ini.

'Terpaksa! Ini semua salah kalian!'

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Reborn muncul di hadapan mereka, Tsuna yang sedang bersiap menggunakan sarung tangannya dan meminum pil-nya terhenti akibat kedatangan sang Arcobaleno. Dapat dilihat reaksi Gokudera adalah menahan dirinya, Mukuro hanya tersenyum tampak tak tertarik, sedangkan Yamamoto tersenyum _easy-go-lucky_-nya.

"Gokudera Hayato! Yamamoto Takeshi! Mukuro Rokudo! Apa kalian bertiga ingin kubunuh, huh?" ujar sang Arcobaleno dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Dame Tsuna! Seharusnya kau ajari ketiga Guardianmu tentang sikon! Kau mengerti?"

"Ha… ha'i!"

Reborn menghela nafas dan mengusap kepalanya pusing akibat kelakuan anak didiknya dan para Guardiannya. "Tapi, baguslah kalian tak menangis kali ini. Aku harus senang akan hal ini, kalian harus tahu… kalian kuat, mengerti?"

Ketiga pemuda min Mukuro tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Reborn yang tumben-tumbenan mengkhawatirkan mereka.

.

.

"Ada apa memanggilku Mukuro?"

Tanya Tsuna terhadap Mukuro yang berada di depannya. Saat ini mereka berada di kamar Mukuro, entah mengapa Mukuro memanggilnya.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi, maaf karena ini terlambat. Tapi, ambillah hadiah white day mu…"

Mukuro tersenyum, sedangkan Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ermm… ngomong-ngomong Mukuro… aku sama sekali tak melihat sebuah kado atau benda. Hanya ada kamu dan aku yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang."

Mukuro tersenyum, "oya? Bukankah kau sudah melihat hadiahnya?" ujarnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Lama sekali Tsuna dapat mengerti arti kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Mukuro. Matanya di kerjapkan berkali-kali hingga ia mengerti semua perkataan Mukuro. Wajahnya bersemu merah, tampaknya ia sangat malu baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan Mukuro tadi.

"Kau… mau menerimanya kan? Tsunayoshi…" ujarnya di dekat telinga Tsuna dan mengeluarkan desahan lembut.

Mau tak mau wajah Tsuna memerah akibat perlakuan Mukuro tadi. Senyuman manis terlihat setelah itu dan membuat keduanya berpelukan.

.

"Angh… Mukuro… ukh…"

Desahan demi desahan di keluarkan Tsunayoshi. Wajahnya yang memerah, nafasnya yang memburu, serta desahan sexy terdengar saat aku memanjakan dirinya.

Kulumat bibirnya, dengan sedikit jilatan, bibir bawah Tsuna terbuka dan mempersilahkan diriku untuk menikmati rongga mulutnya dan lidahnya. Lidah kami bertarung, tentu saja aku lah pendominasi. Saat tanpa sengaja kusapu bagian langit-langit rongga mulutnya, terdengar suara desahan yang meningkatkan gairah darinya. Rasa yang dikeluarkannya sangat manis.

Ciuman itu teralihkan, dari bibir lidah ini merangka kebawah. Melewati leher, terhenti sejenak untuk memberikan sedikit tanda kemilikan dariku untuknya. Agar tak ada kecoa yang berani menyentuhnya, walau ada anjing penjaga lainnya, ini hanya untuk penegasan saja sih.

Kubuat tanda merah sebanyak-banyaknya, kurasakan dirinya yang mendesah tertahan akibat perbuatanku. Setelah dari leher, terus turun ke dada. Berhenti di tonjolan pink yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. 'Indah.'

Memang sangat indah… tubuhnya yang tak berbalut apapun. Sangat indah, tak cukup kukatakan berkali-kali. Dengan segera kulahap salah satu dari dua tonjolan itu. Tonjolan yang tak kulahap kupermainkan dengan jari-jariku yang bebas.

"Aaahh~~ Mukurooo… ngghh…"

"Oya? Ada apa Tsunayoshi? Ah, aku mengerti… maaf tak bermain denganmu lil Tsunayoshi."

Tanganku yang sedang tak melakukan aktifitas apapun memegang lembut kejantanannya. Kuusap benda tersebut dengan lembut, semakin lama semakin mengeras sempurna. Lidahku yang tadi bermain dengan putingnya, berjalan merosot melewati perut lalu kejantanannya.

Kurasakan tubuhnya yang menegang. Kujilat bagian kepala penisnya, kumasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulutku. Keluar masuk, terus seperti itu. Desahan-desahan kecil itu semakin lama semakin memburu, membuatku ingin berbuat lebih.

"Ahhh…haa… lebih… aku ingin merasakan milikmu Mukuro… kumohon… lebih…"

"Tenang saja Tsunayoshi, akan kuberikan lebih kepada dirimu."

Kulumuri tiga jariku dengan saliva milikku, setelah kukira siap aku memasukkan jari pertama. Jari tengah kumasukkan kedalam lubangnya. Tsuna tampak mendesah pelan, entah menahan sakit atau sebaliknya.

Kukeluar masukkan jari tersebut, setelah kurasa Tsuna terbiasa. Kumasukkan jari kedua milkku, kulihat wajah Tsuna yang sedikit menahan sakit. Kulumat pelan bibirnya sambil terus menggerakkan jari-jariku, keluar masuk, zigzag dan sedikit gerakan untuk melebarkan lubangnya.

Jari terakhir akhirnya kumasukkan, dapat kurasakan rintihan pelan yang dikeluarkan Tsuna. Kukecup bibirnya dan kumainkan kejantanannya dengan tanganku yang satunya, aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa-sakit yang diderita oleh-nya.

Kukeluar masukkan jariku, berusaha mencari _sweet spot_ yang berada di dalam lubangnya. Tempat yang akan memberikan kenikmatan pada dirinya.

"Ahh… Muku… ngghh…" desahnya.

"Oya? Kau menyukainya Tsunayoshi?"

"Ngghh… jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh… ahh… jika kau tahu jawabannya Mukuro… anggh…"

"Kufufu~ maaf jika aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh, Tsuna-kun, tapi… bolehkah aku?" tanyaku yang selalu kulakukan untuk meminta ijin kepadanya.

Kulihat Tsuna tersenyum, sangat manis. Senyuman yang hanya aku saja yang melihatnya, tak ada orang yang dapat melihatnya selain aku.

"Haha… dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap saja bertanya lebih dahulu, tentu saja kau boleh… dan, ini kali pertama kau memanggil namaku dengan 'Tsuna' bukan 'Tsunayoshi' lagi." Ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Tanpa kusadari ujung bibirku tertarik dan membentuk sebuah lengkunagn senyum tulus yang jarang kuperlihatkan. "Tentu saja, aku tak ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang lain jika bersamamu…" ujarku mengecup pelan bibirnya. "Jadi… bolehkah?" tanyaku kembali, Tsuna tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kupersiapkan penisku didepan lubangnya, kumasukkan kepala penisku masuk. Kudengar Tsuna merintih pelan, miris memang mendengar rintihan kekasih yang kau cintai. Tapi jika kau ingin menyudahi rasa sakit ini, kau harus memasukkannya dan memberikan kenikmatan sebagai pengganti rasa sakit yang tadi.

Akhirnya kepala penisku masuk, kuhentikan sejenak kegiatan kami. Kukecup singkat keningnya, turun ke bibir. Kami berdua tersenyum. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya seluruh bagian penisku tertanam didalam lubangnya.

"A… aaagghh!"

"Bertahanlah Tsuna-kun, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan surga."

Setelah menunggu sesaat, kugerakan pinggulku maju mundur, masuk keluar, dorong tarik. Begitu terus. Merasa kurang, kuubah posisinya menjadi menungging, dalam posisi ini aku bisa bergerak leluasa, tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat kulakukan hal ini.

Kuganti lagi posisi kami, kunaikkan sebelah kakinya di pundakku. Membuatnya harus menghadap kesamping. Dalam posisi ini aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Sangat cantik. Kembali kuganti posisi kami, sekarang dia berada di atasku.

"Tsuna-kun… kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" ujarku sambil tersenyum yang lebih mirip seringai.

Wajah-nya tampak memerah, malu. "Baka Mukuro!"

Walau dia berkata seperti itu, digerakkannya pinggulnya naik turun. Kejahilan yang tak bisa lepas dariku membuatku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kupegang pinggulnya, menghentakkannya hingga seluruh bagian penisku tertanam di dalam dirinya, dan tentunya menabrak _sweet spot_-nya dengan sukses. Berkali-kali Aku melakukan hal itu, membuat ku dan Tsuna merasakan reaksi akan keluar.

"Mu… Muku… nggghh…"

"Ukhh… Tsunayoshi…"

"Aaaahhhhhhh~~~!"

Lantunan musik panjang telah terdengar, tetesan hasrat mereka yang sejak tadi ku nantikan keluar bersamaan. Badan Tsuna yang berada di atasku terjatuh dalam pelukanku, lelah… itu yang dapat di katakan saat ini.

Kulihat Tsuna yang sudah terlelap, ku pindahkan dari pelukanku menuju ranjang empuk. Kuselimuti badannya yang tak berbalut apapun, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, suara dengkuran pelan terdengar. Tampaknya dia benar-benar sudah terlelap.

Sebelum diriku di bunuh oleh seorang anjing penjaga, kubersihkan bekas-bekas hasrat kami. Kukenakan kemeja milikku yang kebesaran untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lupa kukenakan celana panjangku dan tertidur disampingnya. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap kukecup singkat dahinya dan kuselimuti kami berdua, lalu baru terlelap, terbuai dalam buaian mimpi.

.

.

"Juudaime… Mukuro… apa yang kalian lakukan berdua huh?"

Dapat dilihat wajah sang Arashi sekarang sedang berang-berangnya. Tadi, saat ia ingin membangunkan sang Juudaime yang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi, mendapati sang Juudaime tidur disebelah sang Kiri dengan setengah telanjang.

Siapa yang tak akan kaget saat melihat mereka setengah telanjang? Tentu saja setelah itu Gokudera berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di Vongola base terbangun akibat suara bisingnya.

"Huh? Memangnya kau tak bisa menebak sendiri, Gokudera Hayato?"

"Heh! Aku ingin tahu dengan telingaku sendiri dan mata kepalaku sendiri alas an mengapa kalian seperti ini!"

"Go… Gokudera-kun… Mukuro… jangan berkelahi di sini"

"Juudaime! Kenapa anda mau mealakukan hal seperti itu dengannya?" teriak Gokudera menginginkan penjelasan dari orang yang di hormatinya.

"I… itu…" wajah Tsuna memerah malu, Mukuro menunjukkan wajah senang melihat wajah orang yang di sayanginya begitu polos.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, kepala tako? Jangan mengganggu kehidupan cinta kami… Tsunayoshi… mari kita kembali ke sarang cinta kita dan membagi hasrat yang terpendam ini sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"E… eh? Mu… Mukuro!"

"Kau! Mesum sialan! Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu!"

~Owari~

Oh gila… akhirnya nih fic selese juga… sebetulnya ni buat Valentine… tapi malah udah kelewatan… jadi buat white day aja… yah, semoga kalian menikmatinya aja. Hanya saja, nih rate M nya aneh banget sumpah… =='  
lemonnya jelek buangett! Maaf… n==n

Berminat untuk memberikan REVIEW?

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
?


End file.
